Rise of Naruto Senju Book I: Genesis
by ArashiKazama88
Summary: Book I: Watch from the beginning as the legacy of Tobirama Senju, Naruto Namikaze Senju, protect the very village that scorns him. Will he rise from hatred and lead the village to a better future...or fall in the darkness of the abyss. Read to find out! Strong!Naruto, Master water manipulator Naruto, NarutoXShizuka. Rated T for now may go up later.
1. Prologue

**AN-** Yo! ArashiKazama88 here and I'm here to bring my first that I was inspired to write while reading BlackWolf501's "Namikaze Legend" and you I suggest you guys read it, its a very amazing story. Now the story line will be different and will have no similarities to "Namikaze Legend" just in case people will wander if I was writing it based on that, the only similarities is Minato is the son of Tobirama. Now without further adieu let the story begin!

"Normal Speech"

_'Normal Thoughts'_

**"Demon/Entity Speech"**

**'Demon/Entity Thoughts'**

(Translation or Author comments)

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Naruto or any other characters they are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Forest somewhere in Fire Country, First Shinobi World War

*Swish*

*Clang*

Sounds of blades clashing and men screaming in agony were heard throughout the forest. ANBU ( Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai) led by Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, and Kumogakure's (Village Hidden in the Clouds) Kinkaku Butai (Golden Horn Force) clash. So far Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) forces are losing and their numbers dropping like flies.

A figure was seen hopping tree after tree at full speed before it lands in a clearing. The figure was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and black ANBU pants, on its right leg was white bandage wrapped around it and also a kunia pouch attached to it, over the long-sleeved shirt was a grey samurai armor without shoulder pads and a pad protecting its crotch area, the figure has shaggy hair with his Konoha forehead protector tied around his forehead, he has a 'X' on his chin. This figure is a young man name Danzo Shimura, a Elite Jounin (High-class Ninja), heir to the Shimura Clan, and was hailed as a prodigy but only outclassed by his rival and best friend Hiruzen Sarutobi. he is currently resting after fighting off several Kinkaku shinobi, he observes his surroundings while taking out his water bladder (ancient water container before canteens were created) to get a few gulps before moving on but stop when his danger senses pick up and look behind him, he sees several figures jump down to a push several feet away from him, taking out his kunia and adding wind chakra he narrows his eyes before preparing for battle, but the figures throw several kunias with explosive tags in his direction, with widened eyes he immediately jumps away just as the tags explode, he didn't come out unscathed either he received a few burn marks on his right leg. With a pained grunt he loses balance and was about to crash into the forest floor if it wasn't for a figure that grabs and assist him. Immediately recognizing the figure as his rival, Hiruzen. He has dark brown hair and was tan-skinned, he also initially had a single line running vertically under outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face, he is wearing a grey steel breastplate with shoulder guards, grey arm guards, faulds covering his upper legs, a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages, a standard forehead protector, and a kunai holster on his upper right leg. He pushes him away and says, "Damn it Hiruzen! Let go of me I handle my self thank you very much." Hiruzen just grins back and says, "Hahahaha! I see that explosion hasn't affected your head! You're still an asshole." Danzo merely rolls his eyes and smirks, "Whatever." The two friends traveled a couple of hours until they met up with Danzo's teammates, Kagami Uchiha and Torifu Akimichi, "Kagami! Torifu! Thank God your alive!" Kagami, who has short, black, unkempt hair which fell over and around his forehead protector, framing his face, he was wearing black suit with grey armor covering the chest, thighs, and shoulders, arm guards, a forehead protector, a kunai holster on his right upper leg, sandals, and a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages, simply nods his head while Torifu, who has short spiky brown hair and dark markings around his eyes, like all other members of his clan, he has a very robust build and markings on his cheeks, he was wearing the standard black suit, a grey breastplate with faults protecting the sides of his legs, arm guards, a forehead protector modeled to resemble a hat, and a pouch tied to his back with bandages, simply grunts out "We have to go meet the Second Hokage in the rendezvous point several miles from here, lets go before nightfall hits us. And Hiruzen don't worry your teammates are safe." Hiruzen simply sighs in relieve.

The four shinobis jump from tree to tree not even stopping to rest, by the time they reached the rendezvous point Hiruzen was immediately hugged by Koharu Utatane, she has hair that is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin with two pearls dangling off the side, she also has fringes that covered her forehead protector. She was wearing a simple black outfit, a grey breastplate, arm guards, fishnet tights with a skirt over it, a pouch strapped to her back with bandages, and regular shinobi sandals, "Hiruzen-kun I'm glad your fine." "Glad to see you too Koharu-chan, say where is Homaru?" "Over here Hiruzen!" a voice yelled, Hiruzen turns around and sees Homura Mitokado, he has a duck-like hair style (Think Sasuke), and he is wearing the first is a simple black outfit with a grey armor protecting the chest, shoulders and outer thighs, arm guards, a dull green scarf, a pouch strapped to his waist with bandages, a kunai holster on his upper right leg, and shinobi sandals and he also had a almost permanent frown on his face. "Homaru! phew...I'm glad the six of us are alive but I wish I can say the same for the others..." Everyone falls silent. Danzo broke the silence "Where is Tobirama-sama?" "He went to look for survivors or a way to escape, he will be back in a few hours." Koharu answers with arms cross. With that everyone does their own things.

About three hours later the nidaime (second) Hokage arrives empty handed and orders everyone to gather around him. Tobirama Senju has white, shaggy hair, ruby-red eyes and three red markings on his face — one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin, we is currently wearing armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar, this armor was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and upper arms, this clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha emblem which he preferred over the traditional forehead protector. He looks around eyeing each one of his subordinates with his usual stoic look before closing his eyes and touching the ground sensing if any enemies were nearby. 'Kuso!(Fuck) 30 of them all around Elite Jounin to low Kage level. There is only one way to escape...One of us has to play decoy, thou it will be me I want to test Hiruzen and Danzo to see who deserves the sit of the Hokage.' "Everybody listen up!" everyone immediately shuts up and gives him their full undivided attention, "There is only one way to escape...since were surrounded by over 30 high leveled shinobis and there is only one possible escape route..." Kagami finishes his sentence for him, " One of us has to play decoy...but who?" and he immediately looks down along with almost everybody, except Tobirama and Hiruzen. Meanwhile Danzo was having a inner turmoil, he wants to volunteer but froze when he tried to raise his hand up. ' Why? Wh-why am I freezing like this? Isn't th-this want I-I wanted? To outclass Hiruzen? SO WHY WON'T MY HAND MOVE?!' he closes his eyes and looks down until his eyes open in shock at what his best friend and rival declared, "Tobirama-sensei! I shall be the one to hold them off!" everyone was shocked and speechless and was quiet for almost a minute until Koharu snaps out of her shock and slaps Hiruzen in the face, "Damn it Hiruzen! You,you BAKA! (Idiot)" as she engulfs him in a hug while pounding her hands into his chest ,"Hiruzen you don't have to do this, you, Homura, and Tobirama-sensei are the only family I have left! Y-you are like a brother to me...please don't do this pl-please..." she begs as she sobs into his chest. Hiruzen smiles sadly and tries to comfort her, "Koharu-chan look at me." she looks up, "By sacrificing my self for the village, I ensure that the king, the children of our village,is safe so they could lead the next generation. Koharu...this is my Will of Fire!" that declaration was more than enough for Tobirama to appoint Hiruzen as the Third Hokage, but before he could speak Danzo rose up with pure rage on his face,Tobirama inwardly smirks,"NO! Hiruzen...For many years I have always been at your shadow, always behind you. If i achieve something you achieve something greater...but not tonight...no...I will be the decoy my father and grandfather died in battle as ninja. Self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty. This is MY Will of Fire, so Hiruzen let me go instead!" while the argument was taking place Tobirama was smirking, 'So...one wants to defend the village by protecting the future generation, juts like you Hashirama, while the other wants to die because its the ninja-way,like father, hmm...so in the future it would be either a peace-loving village or a autocratic-interventionist...I think Hiruzen would be the perfect choice.' "ENOUGH! both of you!" both Hiruzen and Danzo cringed and immediately return to their spot. "This was just a test for both of you..." all the young ninja in the area all gave a confuse look, "*sigh*What I meant is I will be the one to sacrifice my self and I have chosen..." but was interrupted by Danzo, "Bu-But Tobirama-sama! You're the Hokage! surely..." but was cut off by Tobirama glaring at him,"Danzo silence. Listen Hiruzen. Guide the people, and believe in them, for it's from among them that one will come who will carry on when your time is done. Because starting tomorrow you will be Hokage!" Everyone was shocked, speechless. Danzo was looking back and forth between Tobirama and Hiruzen, Tobirama seeing this decided to say something before a fight could break out, "Listen both of you, you are the bright young flames who must protect the village. Danzo, you and Hiruzen have always been rivals in everything… But what we need now is unity. Don't bring your personal squabbles into this. It's true I was slow with my decision. First you must look within and know yourself without losing your calm. Right now you will just bring danger upon your friends. At any rate… Danzo… Hiruzen… there's no need to be hasty at your age. One day the time will come. Just stay alive." everyone was silent before Tobirama decided to talk to his students one final time, "Hiruzen,Koharu,Homura stay I would like to speak with you three, the rest of you get ready you will be moving in 30 minutes!" "HAI!" Danzo,Kagami,and Torifu said before leaving. Koharu now that everyone else was gone immediately broke down and latch herself to Tobirama sobing "Wh-why?" "Beacuse it is my Will of Fire to ensure the safety of the village's future generation like Hiruzen said earlier." "You three gather around we don't have much time." so they did,"As you know I am in a relationship with Haruhi Namikaze." his three students nodded but was confused why their sensei was saying this, "I decided to keep our relationship a secret to protect her both from my enemies outside the village...and inside, the Uchiha Clan to be precise. before we left for this 'Mission' she confessed she is pregnant with our baby boy." he smirked at the reaction of his students they were all gaping at him, "Se-sensei congrat..." Hiruzen stop mid-sentence realizing that if Tobirama is dead...harm would come to the child, Koharu and Homura seemed to have figured it out, "I see you three realize that with me gone there is no protection for my son..." The three students nodded somberly, "So my final instructions to you three, specifically you Hiruzen, NO ONE is to know of his heritage until he is old enough to defend himself." Tobirama said 'No one' with a small bit of KI (Killing Intent) making his three students cringe slightly but they nodded in understanding. Unknown to them Tobirama flared his KI specifically at Danzo who is hidden behind a tree sweating bullets and breathing heavy, 'Damn it, I forgot he was a sensor but at least he trust me enough to know this information and not kill me.' He closes his eyes for a while then opens them with new resolve, 'While Hiruzen defends the village from the light and become the great trunk that supports the branches and the leaves I shall be the roots that supports the great tree and I will create a group dedicated to protecting the leaf only...and defend Tobirama-sama's only child fromm those Uchihas, now I know that Kagami will never harm the child but its those older fanatics I'm worried about...hmm maybe I should...' Danzo was creating plans for the future in head while walking towards his teammates. Back with Tobirma and his students their time was almost up and they say their final goodbyes, "This is goodbye Koharu...Homura...Hiruzen, defend the village ensure that the future generation will flourish and keep the Will of Fire burning...until then." and so he runs towards to face his destiny not looking back. So ends the story of Tobirama Senju and the start of a new legacy.

* * *

And that is all folks! Please review and tell me what you think, but no flaming please, and tell me what you think I should do. and Please also let me know if you want me to write a small chapter about Minato or just skip to the Nine-Tail Fox attack with Naruto's early life. so until then. JA NE!


	2. Authors Note (1)

**A/N- hey guys sorry for the long wait but unfortunately this isn't a chapter. The reason I haven't been able to update in a while is because when I uploaded the first chapter It was the only free time I had because of all the requirements I had to do and graduation practice and all that. After thoat I decided to enjoy my summer and put this story on hold. Now I recently signed up for the U.S. Marine Corps and will begone my training soon. So until then I'm putting this story on hiatus for a while so just to let you guys know this story isn't for adoption. But anyways other than that thanks for the Ideas and review despite a...well few flamers *CoughassholesCough* but other than that thanks. Until then Ja Ne!**


End file.
